1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a warming structure, and more particularly, pertains to a warmer used to warm fluids such as passed into the human body or to warm a physical article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes warmers, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,049 to Yamashita et al, entitled "Structure of Warmer" Existing fluid warmers used in the medical field include Futuremed Animec.RTM. Infusion Warmer-electrical operation, 2076 Deer Park Avenue, Deer Park, N.Y.; and Level Technologies, Inc. (Level 1.TM. Fluid Warmer) 29 Aldren Road, Plymouth, Mass. However, no patent information is available on these two prior art fluid warmers.
The present invention pertains to a warmer for fluids, particularly fluids for medical applications or procedures, in a new and novel configuration apparatus.